


Chris & Ellie Drabbles: 2018 in Review

by beccaheartschrisevans



Series: The Chris & Ellie Series [6]
Category: American (US) Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28962519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccaheartschrisevans/pseuds/beccaheartschrisevans
Summary: This 12 part drabble series was originally posted on my tumblr, each that takes place in a different month. It starts with them finding their dream house in Oregon, spending a few months in NYC while Chris is on broadway, finding out they're pregnant and spending time in California.(As part of my drabbles collection, this series was originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)
Relationships: Chris Evans (Actor)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Chris & Ellie Series [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/514180
Comments: 24
Kudos: 7





	1. January 2018 - Oregon

**Author's Note:**

> This first part takes place in Oregon and features Chris and Ellie finding what will eventually be their dream home.

_January 2018_

Excitement grew in the pit of Ellie’s stomach as Chris drove past her parents farm and continued down the highway towards the road that led to the farm that was now theirs.

Twenty four hours ago, she and Chris had been in New York City finding an apartment for them to live in while he was starring on Broadway. They’d signed the rental papers and then had rushed to the airport to catch a flight back to Oregon so they could close on the sale of their dream home.

Two miles past her parents house, Chris turned off the highway and onto the country road that their farm was on. Within a few minutes, the gate that marked the entrance to their property came into sight and Chris turned off the paved road and onto the start of the long gravel driveway.

Since the gate was locked, Ellie climbed out of the car and used the gate key to unlock it. Then she pushed it back so Chris could drive the car onto the property. Once he was past her, she let the gate go, letting it close itself, before she hurried back to the warm car.

“We are so getting a powered gate,” she told Chris as she rubbed her hands together.

Chris chuckled as he drove the car slowly down the gravel driveway. The house was screened from the road by large evergreen and deciduous trees and sat about half a mile down the driveway. A very bumpy half a mile.

“Add a paved driveway to our list,” Chris muttered as the car hit a rut in the gravel.

“Already on the list,” Ellie replied, glancing up from her cell phone where she and Chris were keeping a list of the things they wanted to change about the house. She opened her mouth to say something else, but forgot what it was when the beautiful, 90-year-old, white-washed farmhouse came into view.

Having grown up “around the corner”, she’d been to the house for Christmas parties during her youth and had always loved visiting it, but she’d never dreamed that she’d one day own it. It was common, in this area, for houses to be passed onto the next generation of the family, but the children of the previous owners hadn’t wanted to farm.

It had been while Chris and Ellie had been in Oregon last month for Christmas that they’d learned the house was on the market. They’d been looking for a house in the area during the last year, but hadn’t found anything they’d both loved. This house had been different though, Ellie had already loved the place (based purely on her memories of it) and Chris had fallen in love with it within seconds of seeing it himself.

As they neared the house, Chris decided to park near the house instead of continuing up to the detached garage. Turning off the engine, he glanced at Ellie and asked, “You ready?”

“I’ve been ready since we left New York last night,” Ellie replied, shooting him a quick smile before she opened her door and got out of the car.

Once they’d learned that their offer on the house had been accepted, they’d reached out to Ellie’s uncle and cousin, who ran a construction company in the area, and hired them to do the remodeling project. The four of them had had phone conversations about ideas they had for the house, since her uncle and cousin were both familiar with it, but they had an official appointment tomorrow to go over all the ideas and take measurements.

While Chris unlocked the door to the house, Ellie bounced on the balls of her feet, excited to go in and see the house again. The house was nearly perfect for them, though stuck in the 1970s (when the last remodel had happened) and missing a few important parts, but there was room to add the missing pieces.

The front door opened to a hallway that had a staircase, to the second floor, as well as doorways to the living room, kitchen and dining room. Each room was a decent size, but Chris and Ellie wanted to open up the walls, if possible, to make it one large living area. They also wanted to close in the outdoor breezeway that led to the detached garage to provide a space for a family room off the kitchen and a small bathroom.

The second floor had three average sized bedrooms, a family bathroom and a slightly larger bedroom that was meant to be a master bedroom. As they were currently, the rooms were the perfect size for kids, but none of them were large enough for the master suite that they had envisioned or the upstairs laundry room they wanted. With the enclosed breezeway, however, there would be enough for both.

“Are you ready for this?” Chris asked Ellie as he came to where she was standing and looking out of a bedroom window with a view of the backyard. They both knew they were in for a rough few months, but they’d be on the other side of the country.

“Yes,” Ellie replied. “So ready, I wish it was done already and we could move in.”

Chris chuckled. “I’m just glad we’re not going to be living here during construction,” he said. “Though, it would have been fun to knock down a couple walls.”

“This is just phase one,” Ellie reminded him as her eyes found the barn.

During one of their talks about the farm, they’d agreed that they weren’t interested in having farm animals, which left them with a barn and nothing to do with it. Until Ellie had come up with the idea of making the loft area into an office and making the main floor into a place to watch movies, play games and just hang out. That was phase two of their remodel project that would take place once they were living in the house.

For phase three, they wanted to build three or four small cabins for extended family and friends to stay when they came to visit. They were still working out the logistics of the project and seeing if they could even get the permits to do it, but it wasn’t as vital as the first two phases of the project.

Before leaving the house, Ellie convinced Chris to take a selfie with her as they stood on their front steps wanting to remember the beginning of their new project.


	2. February 2018 - New York City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This 12 part drabble series was originally posted on my tumblr, each that takes place in a different month. It starts with them finding their dream house in Oregon, spending a few months in NYC while Chris is on broadway, finding out they're pregnant and spending time in California.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, this series was originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble takes place in New York City and is Chris and Ellie celebrating their first wedding anniversary.

_February 2018_

The smell of bacon cooking pulled Ellie out of her sleep and she stole a quick glance at Chris’s side of the bed, finding it empty. Reaching over, she felt the cool sheets and knew he’d been up for awhile.

Pulling herself out of bed, she put on an oversized sweater over her tank top and grabbed her phone before she left the bedroom. As she made her way to the small bathroom, she could hear Chris singing in the kitchen.

Their New York City apartment was a closet compared to their house in LA and their new house in Oregon, but it was close to the theater which was what they had wanted.

After leaving the bathroom, Ellie entered the heart of the apartment and smiled when she saw that the Dodger and Daisy were curled up on their dog beds while Mickey, the kitten, laid on top of Dodger. She snapped a quick picture with her phone and then turned toward the kitchen.

“Morning,” she said to Chris.

“Morning,” he replied. “Happy Anniversary.”

A wide smile crossed Ellie’s lips. She and Chris had been married for exactly a year.

Ignoring the fact that the kitchen was too small for more than one person, she made her way to him and kissed him.

“Happy you’re stuck with me forever day,” she told him.

He chuckled and said, “There are worse things.”

Once their breakfast was ready, they sat down at their small table to eat before he had to leave for the theater.

Because of his schedule at the theater, they had celebrated their anniversary a couple days early. They’d spent the whole day together, hanging out at their apartment in between taking the dogs to a nearby dog park and going out for a romantic dinner.

Tonight, though, Ellie planned to surprise Chris with a home cooked meal when he got home from rehearsal. She’d purchased most of the ingredients she needed the day before, but she still needed to pick up a few things.

After Chris left, Ellie cleaned the kitchen then got ready for the day. She took the dogs for another walk then grabbed her grocery bags to go to the store down the street from their apartment. She got the ingredients she needed for their dinner and then stopped at a bakery to get dessert.

Once she got the groceries home, she planned to visit a lingerie store to get something new to wear that night. If all went as expected with dinner, she’d have time to take a shower, put makeup on and change before Chris got home. And, just in case, she’d use the time bake feature to turn off the oven just incase they got distracted before dinner was ready.


	3. March 2018 - New York City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This 12 part drabble series was originally posted on my tumblr, each that takes place in a different month. It starts with them finding their dream house in Oregon, spending a few months in NYC while Chris is on broadway, finding out they're pregnant and spending time in California.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, this series was originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble takes place in New York City and takes place at Chris's opening night on Broadway.

_March 2018_

Proud tears stung Ellie’s eyes as she stood next to Chris’s mom applauding his first Broadway performance. He’d been so nervous the last couple weeks about this first show, but he had nailed it. Even with that ridiculous mustache.

Feeling a nudge, Ellie turned to her mother-in-law and took the tissue she was offering. She dabbed at her eyes, hoping she hadn’t ruined her makeup too badly with her tears since they were going to a party with the cast after the show.

They stayed at their seats as the house lights came on and the people around them began to file out of the auditorium. There were a few people that recognized them and came forward with gifts or praise for Chris.

Despite being known as Chris’s wife (and, before that, girlfriend) for four years, Ellie still felt a bit awkward and shy with the fans while his mom excelled at the interaction. She appreciated her mother-in-law’s efforts to make her more comfortable with it and she suspected that by the end of Chris’s Broadway run, she’d be a pro at it.

They were still with the fans when a theater employee came to escort them back stage. They expressed their thanks to the fans, promising to give their gifts to Chris, and then made their way back stage.

Chris was talking animatedly to a friend when they got backstage, but as soon as he spotted them, he made his excuses and came to them. He gave his mom a hug and a kiss on the cheek before he greeted Ellie with hug and a kiss on the lips, making her giggle at the feel of his mustache on her face.

A wide smile was stretched across his face, when they parted, and joy radiated off of him like a kid at Christmas. Someone called his name and he went to talk to them, leaving Ellie and his mom to visit with other friends that had come to see him.

It was an hour before they left the theater and went to a nearby club that was hosting the after party. Chris kept her and his mom by his side, including them in conversations and introducing them to people.

It was after midnight by the time they got in a cab to take his mom to her hotel. And after one when they returned to the apartment. Exhausted, Ellie went directly to their bedroom and began her nighttime routine.

Not ready for bed yet, Chris took the dogs out for a quick walk and then let them into the bedroom, when they got back.

“Aren’t you coming to bed?” Ellie asked, sleepily.

“In a minute, I want to shower first,” Chris told her.

He showered quickly and then returned to the bedroom. He dropped his dirty clothes into the hamper and then climbed into bed. He pulled Ellie back towards him and wrapped his arms around her.

“You were amazing tonight,” she told him. “Brilliant.”

“Thanks,” he replied. He loved acting, but hadn’t realized how much he missed being in front of a live audience until tonight. It was exhilarating and made him feel alive. And he was so happy that Ellie and their pets could be here with him through it all.


	4. April 2018 - New York City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This 12 part drabble series was originally posted on my tumblr, each that takes place in a different month. It starts with them finding their dream house in Oregon, spending a few months in NYC while Chris is on broadway, finding out they're pregnant and spending time in California.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, this series was originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble takes place in New York City and features Ellie reacting after seeing Infinity Wars with Chris.

_April 2018_

Ellie stared at the tv screen as the credits rolled on Avengers: Infinity War. So many thoughts flew through her mind that she couldn’t come up with anything to say.

Since Chris was unable to attend the premiere in LA, the studio had provided him with a copy of the movie that could be viewed one time on a device that they had also provided. It had been delivered to them that morning and the employee who had delivered it would be picking it up in the morning.

They’d arranged to view the movie tonight, since Chris hadn’t had a performance. So they’d stretched out on the couch to watch it while eating dinner.

“I don’t believe any of it,” she finally managed to say after the last of the end credits. “Not a single bit of it. The characters they killed off are set to star in sequels. There is no way they’d really kill them off.”

“You sure about that?” Chris asked with a smirk.

Ellie turned to look at him and glared. “You knew what was going to happen,” she said. “You could have warned me!”

“You know I couldn’t have,” Chris replied. “And yes, I read the script, but they changed things up and I didn’t know everything that was going to happen.”

Ellie sighed. “I know you’re right, but it doesn’t mean I have to like it,” she said, crossing her arms.

“Cap is still there and the snap took Bucky, he’s going to get his revenge, you know he will,” Chris said, pulling her into his arms.

“I was so emotionally prepared for Cap or Tony to die,” she muttered. “Not the others.”

“Thanks, I think,” Chris replied with a laugh.


	5. May 2018 - New York City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This 12 part drabble series was originally posted on my tumblr, each that takes place in a different month. It starts with them finding their dream house in Oregon, spending a few months in NYC while Chris is on broadway, finding out they're pregnant and spending time in California.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, this series was originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble takes place in New York City and is Chris and Ellie at the after party following his final Broadway performance.

_May 2018_

Tonight was Chris’s last performance on Broadway. His family had come down from Massachusetts to be there with him and Ellie. Of course, Ellie thought they were just there for the play, but in reality, his family was really here to pick up their pets so he could surprise Ellie with a belated anniversary present.

For the last two years, he and Ellie had spent the majority of their time away from home. First, with him on location for Avengers, and then now, with them in New York City for his time on Broadway. He knew that Ellie considered their Route 66 road trip as their official honeymoon, but he wanted to take her on another.

He’d spent the last couple weeks planning this trip and arranging everything with help from his mom. His mom planned to rent a car to drive the dogs and Mickey back to Sudbury, where he and Ellie had already made arrangements to spend the summer. Instead of heading straight there, however, they would take a detour to England for ten days.

The last performance went off without a hitch and it was a bittersweet feeling for Chris as he took his final bow with his costars. He blinked back the tears pooling in his eyes as he left the stage for the last time. Broadway had been a fantastic experience for him and he planned on doing it again someday.

After taking some photos with the cast, he changed out of his costume and put on his street clothes. By the time he left his dressing room, Ellie and the rest of the family were backstage waiting for him. As he gave her a hug and a kiss, he was tempted to spill the beans on the surprise, but he planned to wait until they could have a quiet moment at the party.

Ellie and his family went to the party location ahead of him so he could say thank you to the fans who had once again gathered at the stage door. He shook as many hands as he could and signed a few things before he got into the car for the drive to the club hosting the party.

The party was in full swing by the time he got there and it was another hour or so before he was able to pull Ellie aside for a couple of minutes alone.

“Have I told you how much I love you?” he asked her as they stood in a dark corner.

“Not this evening,” she replied with a smile. “But it’s always nice to hear.”

“Well, I love you more than anything and I love that you have a job that lets you come with me when I’ll be away from home for work,” he told her. “I know I don’t tell you how much I appreciate your willingness to do so.”

“Chris, you’re my home,” she said, putting her hand over his heart. “Where you are is where I want to be.”

“You’re my home, too,” he told her. He leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. He felt her give into his embrace and knew that they were on dangerous ground. He pulled away and pressed his forehead against hers as he tried to regain his ability to speak.

“Have you told her yet?” his brother asked, appearing at their side.

Chris straightened up and glared at his brother.

“Told me what?” Ellie asked.

“I was working on it,” Chris said to his brother, before giving him a discreet shooing gesture. He waited until Scott had moved on before he looked back at Ellie, who was looking at him quizzically.

“What’s going on, Chris?” she asked him.

“Nothing is really going on,” he told her. “It’s more of a surprise for you.”

“For me?” she repeated.

“For you, my beautiful wife,” he said with a smile. “Tomorrow, you and I are jumping onto a plane and spending the next ten days in England.”

Ellie’s jaw dropped and she blinked up at him. Then she let out a squeal and threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.


	6. June 2018 - Massachusetts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This 12 part drabble series was originally posted on my tumblr, each that takes place in a different month. It starts with them finding their dream house in Oregon, spending a few months in NYC while Chris is on broadway, finding out they're pregnant and spending time in California.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, this series was originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble takes place in Massachusetts and features Chris and Ellie making a special announcement.

_June 2018_

Chris and Ellie sat side by side on the couch waiting for the rest of the family to gather for their special announcement.

“I’m sure you’re all wondering why we’ve gathered you all for a video chat and on Father’s day,” Chris said, moving his gaze from the computer in front of him, that showed Ellie’s family, and then his family members that were sitting in the living room.

In all honesty, he was certain they all had a pretty good idea as to why he insisted they all be present for his and Ellie’s announcement, but he didn’t mind being a brat about it.

“Chris! Stop torturing them and tell them,” Ellie said, nudging him with her elbow. “Or I will!”

“It’s Father’s Day,” he reminded her. “We agreed I could be the one to tell them that we’re having a baby.”

It took a moment, as everyone processed his words, and then it was pandemonium. There were shouts of “I knew it!” and tears of joy. His mom wrapped them both in hugs and then someone handed Ellie her phone to talk to her mom.

Only once things had quieted down, did they answer the many questions that flew at them. How long have they known (a couple days); when was their due date (didn’t know yet); and what did they want to baby to be (healthy).


	7. July 2018 - Massachusetts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This 12 part drabble series was originally posted on my tumblr, each that takes place in a different month. It starts with them finding their dream house in Oregon, spending a few months in NYC while Chris is on broadway, finding out they're pregnant and spending time in California.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, this series was originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble takes place in Massachusetts and takes place on Ellie's birthday

_July 2018_

“Happy birthday, sleepyhead,” Chris whispered as he climbed back into bed with Ellie. He’d already taken the dogs for their morning walk and fed them. Now he was ready to spoil his wife on her 34th birthday. Starting with a breakfast of decaf coffee and some saltines, since he’d heard her puking earlier in the morning.

“Wakey wakey,” he sang as he leaned over and kissed her cheek.

Ellie cracked an eye open and shot him a look that said she wasn’t amused by his chipper attitude.

“Movie day?” He suggested. “Or at least morning.” His eyes shifted toward the ceiling of their basement apartment at his mom’s house and to the sound of their niece and nephews running around upstairs. “I think the kiddos have plans for you this afternoon.”

“I know, Stella spilled the beans last night,” Ellie replied with a small smile. She scooted closer to Chris and laid her head against his chest. “This growing a baby business is exhausting.”

“I know, but you’re doing an amazing job,” Chris told her. He wrapped an arm around her and held her close as she drifted back to sleep. While she slept, he read a book, enjoying the seemingly rare chance they got to spend a quiet day together.

It was nearly noon when Ellie decided she couldn’t sleep anymore and got up to take a shower. Shooing the dogs out of the bathroom when they made to follow her. It took Chris offering them treats to lure the dogs away from the bathroom door as both Dodger and Daisy were super protective of Ellie right now.

After Ellie got out of the shower and got dressed, Chris braided her long hair for her and then they headed upstairs. The dogs came with them, but Mickey didn’t budge from the dog bed he’d claimed.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY, AUNTIE!” their niece shouted the second they came up from the basement. She ran over and wrapped her arms around Ellie’s waist.

“Thank you, bug,” Ellie replied, hugging the little girl back.

The rest of the family, alerted to their presence by Stella, came into the kitchen and wished Ellie happy birthday, too. Stella and her brothers pulled Ellie from the kitchen to show them the presents they’d made for her.

Ellie was admiring the drawings when Scott, who’d come home for the month of July, handed her an iced half-caf coffee. He’d secretly be smuggling her coffee while he’d been home and she was going to miss him when he went back to LA.

“You’re my hero,” she praised, taking the coffee. She took a long draw on the straw and let out a content sigh after swallowing.

“And your favorite Evans brother,” Scott said, recalling their ongoing joke. “If Chris asks, it’s decaf.” He kissed her cheek and then challenged the kids to flipping contest on the trampoline.

“I see your coffee dealer delivered again,” Chris said as he stepped outside. “Bet he didn’t tell you that I sent him a text asking him to get you that.”

“No, he didn’t mention that part,” Ellie replied with a laugh. She took another sip of her coffee and smiled up at him with a look of pure bliss.

“It’s that look that gave away your secret dealings with my brother,” Chris informed her. He kissed her forehead.

“Don’t tell Scott, but you’ll always be my favorite Evans brother,” Ellie told him. She raised herself onto her tiptoes and kissed him.


	8. August 2018 - Massachusetts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This 12 part drabble series was originally posted on my tumblr, each that takes place in a different month. It starts with them finding their dream house in Oregon, spending a few months in NYC while Chris is on broadway, finding out they're pregnant and spending time in California.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, this series was originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble takes place in Massachusetts and features Chris and Ellie announcing their pregnancy publicly

_August 2018_

Chris smiled as he looked at the photo he was getting ready to share with the world. He and Ellie had shared their news with their close friends a couple weeks ago, but now they were letting their secret out.

They had taken advantage of the fact that they were in his hometown to keep the secret a bit longer, but they were headed back to Los Angeles, where he’d spend the next several weeks filming a movie. Add the fact that Ellie was starting to show and it wouldn’t be long before someone figured out they were expecting a baby.

With his promise to his Twitter followers, that he would announce any pregnancies there, he and Ellie had decided to share their news before they go to LA.

They’d originally planned just to use three pairs of Nike shoes to make the announcement, but then Ellie’s mom had sent them a onesie with a Captain America shield on the front of it. They’d hung the onesie outside on the clothes line and taken a few pictures of it before Ellie had edited it on her computer to add “Baby Evans Arriving 2019” to it.

“You ready?” Chris asked as he looked up from his laptop to look at Ellie. “As soon as I hit enter, the whole world will know our secret.”

“Absolutely ready,” Ellie replied, looking up at him with her hand on her baby bump.

Chris took a deep breath and then hit the ‘Tweet’ button to share their news with the world.


	9. September 2018 - Oregon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This 12 part drabble series was originally posted on my tumblr, each that takes place in a different month. It starts with them finding their dream house in Oregon, spending a few months in NYC while Chris is on broadway, finding out they're pregnant and spending time in California.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, this series was originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble takes place in Oregon and features Chris and Ellie finding out if they're having a boy or a girl.

_September 2018_

The fourth Saturday in September found Chris, Ellie, Scott and Chris’s mom in Oregon with Ellie’s family for their gender reveal party. His mom had wanted to be there in person, so she’d flown out for the event, but the rest of the family would be watching via video call.

Since Ellie would be giving birth in Oregon, they’d chosen a doctor there (the same one that had been her sisters’ doctor) and came up from Los Angeles once a month for her checkups. They’d met with another doctor in Massachusetts while they’d been there and also had a doctor in Los Angeles for any emergencies. All three doctors had been super nice and understanding about their unique situation.

Chris and Ellie had met with their Oregon doctor the day before for their checkup as well as for their first ultrasound. They’d both teared up at the first sight of their baby and hearing his or her strong heartbeat. The appointment had ended with them leaving with an envelope that contained whether their baby was a boy or a girl.

The temptation to open said envelope had been strong, but they’d handed it over to Scott, who’d promptly left Ellie’s parents house, with her brother-in-law Garrett, to get the supplies he needed for the reveal.

Eighteen long hours later, Ellie and Chris were in the kitchen with their moms, helping get everything ready for the party, when Scott came into the room. He cleared his throat, attracting all of their attention.

With all eyes on him, he planted his hands on his hips and smiled as he saw their eyes drop to his shirt that said “just here for the sex” in blue and pink alternating letters.

Their laughter filled the room and Ellie soon found herself running out of the room to keep from wetting her pants.

“Is everything ready?” Chris asked his brother.

“Yup,” Scott replied. “It’s all setup in the backyard for when everyone gets here.”

After another hour of waiting, Chris and Ellie led everyone outside to where a large box stood waiting for them. Scott had wrapped the box with rainbow wrapping paper and hung a sign on the front that had ‘Boy or Girl?’ written across it.

Chris and Ellie stepped behind the box while their family watched on, both in person and via a video call.

“You ready?” Chris asked Ellie and she nodded. “Alright on the count of three…”

“One.”

“Two.”

“Three.”

Chris and Ellie pulled at the paper covering the top of the box, allowing a bouquet of blue balloons to burst of the box.

Happy tears sprung from Ellie’s eyes as she turned to Chris and buried her face in his chest. He wiped a few tears from his own eyes as he wrapped his arms around her. Meanwhile, their family members were cheering.

“Now the only question is will his name be Thomas or Marcus?” Scott said, appearing at Chris and Ellie’s side and making them laugh as Chris let go of Ellie. “Congrats, you guys.” He patted Chris’s shoulder and then kissed Ellie’s cheek.


	10. October 2018 - Los Angeles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This 12 part drabble series was originally posted on my tumblr, each that takes place in a different month. It starts with them finding their dream house in Oregon, spending a few months in NYC while Chris is on broadway, finding out they're pregnant and spending time in California.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, this series was originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble takes place in Los Angeles and features Chris, Ellie and Scott watching the World Series.

_October_ 2018

Ellie sat on the edge of her seat as the bottom of the ninth began. The Red Sox were 3 outs from winning the World Series.

It felt odd to be watching the game from home when the game was taking place in LA, but she and Chris had decided it was for the best. Especially after they’d gone to the 18 inning game between the Red Sox and Dodgers the other day and had gotten home after two am.

So, just like she’d done five years before, Ellie sat on the couch between Chris and Scott, watching the Red Sox play in the World Series.

_One out._

The score was 5 to 1 and the Dodgers hadn’t scored since the first inning. But, after the insanity of the Friday night game, they weren’t prepping their celebration just yet. Not that they didn’t have a bottle of sparkling cider waiting for them in the fridge, just in case.

_Two outs._

Unable to sit any longer, all three of them stood. Ellie reached out and grabbed Chris’s hand, squeezing it as the third, and hopefully final, batter came to the plate. He swung at the first pitch and missed. Then he fouled the next ball off.

“Keep breathing,” Chris murmured to Ellie as they watched.

The third pitch was a ball, but the fourth pitch was a strike.

_Three outs._

“WE’RE THE FUCKING WORLD SERIES CHAMPS!” Scott shouted at the top of his lungs.

Turning, he found Chris and Ellie kissing, much like the last time the three of them had celebrated a World Series victory. Rolling his eyes, he went to the fridge and pulled out the bottle of sparkling cider before coming back over to them.

“Enough kissing, let’s celebrate!” he exclaimed. He used the bottle opener he and Chris had used for their beers earlier in the evening and opened the sparkling cider bottle. He poured them each a glass and they clinked glasses before drinking.


	11. November 2018 - Los Angeles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This 12 part drabble series was originally posted on my tumblr, each that takes place in a different month. It starts with them finding their dream house in Oregon, spending a few months in NYC while Chris is on broadway, finding out they're pregnant and spending time in California.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, this series was originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble takes place in Los Angeles and features Chris and Ellie watching their favorite quarterbacks play each other.

_November 2018_

Chris and Ellie sat in the basement of their LA home with the friends that had gathered to watch the New England Patriots take on the Tennessee Titans. Ellie was still a devout Seattle Seahawks fan, but her favorite quarterback was Marcus Mariota (a former University of Oregon player) who played professionally for the Titans. And, obviously, Chris loved Tom Brady.

Being who they were, Chris and Ellie had been trash talking each other since they’d found out the two teams would be playing each other in Week 10 of the 2018 season. Ellie had insisted from day one that the third time was the charm and that Mariota and Company would beat the Brady Bunch, as they had already lost to them twice. Chris though, had merely stated that the GOAT would make sure that didn’t happen.

The Titans were the first to score and kept the Patriots from scoring a touchdown until the second quarter. But by that time, the Titans had already been up 17 points to 10 and then had scored another touchdown in less than 30 seconds of game time. The Titans then tacked on another 3 points in the third quarter, making the score 27 to 10.

By the start of the fourth quarter, the Patriots were throwing in trick plays in an attempt to jump start the offense. Then it happened, Brady passed the ball to James White, who flipped it to Julian Edelman, who threw it to Brady, who caught it and started to run… then stumbled.

At first, they were all too stunned from the play to react, but then, as a replay showed Brady tripping over thin air, a chuckle broke through the silence. Eventually, even Chris was laughing at the replay.

After the Patriots had to punt the ball, the Titans took over and ran the exact same play that the Patriots had, with Mariota handing off the ball and then catching a pass. Unlike Brady, however, he got the first down his team needed and then some.

From beside him, Chris could feel Ellie radiating with excitement, but knew she was holding it in, not wanting him to feel bad.

“Just say it,” he told her. “You know you want to.”

She bit down on her lower lip, fighting back a grin, before she finally gave in and said, “That’s what happens when you have a quarterback that can run.”

She would never claim to be a fan of the Patriots, but she had watched enough of their games that anytime Brady started to run, she cringed. She would admit he was a great athlete, just not when it came to running.

A thought came to her then and she said, “Tom Brady is the GOAT-ER.”

Chris turned and looked at her blankly.

“Great of all time, except running,” she said with a smirk.


	12. December 2018 - Oregon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This 12 part drabble series was originally posted on my tumblr, each that takes place in a different month. It starts with them finding their dream house in Oregon, spending a few months in NYC while Chris is on broadway, finding out they're pregnant and spending time in California.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, this series was originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble takes place in Oregon and features Chris and Ellie talking all of their nieces and nephews to a movie.

_December 2018_

With Ellie unable to travel by plane during her third trimester, Chris’s mom, siblings and niece and nephews came to Oregon to spend Christmas with them. Despite being across the country, Chris and Ellie made sure that the Evans family traditions stayed intact, including a Christmas Eve trip to the movies for the kids and their favorite uncle (and aunt).

Ellie felt eyes on her as she stood in line at concessions with her and Chris’s five oldest nieces and nephews. The younger three, all belonging to her sisters, were under three years old and therefore too young to sit still through a movie at theater.

After making sure that her nieces and nephews were behaving, she glanced around the movie theater lobby and saw two women quickly look away. There were three kids running around them, but it was clear to Ellie, as one of the women glanced her way, that they were judging her. To them, she appeared to be a mom of five kids who was heavily pregnant with baby number six. And she was sure they assumed she was also a single mom.

Rolling her eyes, Ellie used her left hand to tuck her hair behind her ear, letting her diamond engagement ring and matching wedding band sparkle under the sun coming in from the sky lights in the ceiling. Then she returned her attention to her nieces and nephews who, unlike the kids with the bitches, were perfectly behaved. So much so that she let them each pick out a box of movie candy and, suddenly inspired, bought the bitches a couple boxes of raisinets, that she asked the movie theater employee to deliver to the women as a Christmas present.

The treats were delivered to the “judges” as Ellie and the kids were getting their movie tickets checked. Ellie glanced over her shoulder and gave the two women a wide smile before she followed the kids past the movie theater employee. She was still feeling a bit smug as they went into the theater and found the seats Chris had saved while he hid in the dark auditorium.

It took the kids a couple minutes to find a seating arrangement that made everyone happy, but they finally all took their seats and talked and giggled while they waited for the previews to start.

“Everything ok?” Chris asked Ellie. “You seemed ruffled but amused.”

“She gave two mean ladies some raisins,” his oldest nephew piped up from his other side. “And everyone knows you give people raisins to help them -”

Chris quickly clapped his hand over his nephews mouth while he looked at Ellie. “Setting a good example for the kids, are we?” he teased.

“They started it,” Ellie retorted.

“I think we took your aunt to see the wrong movie,” Chris told his nephew as he removed his hand. “We should have taken her to see the Grinch.”

“She was nicer to them than they were to her,” the boy said with a shrug. “She bought them a present.”

“You might be my favorite oldest Evans nephew,” Ellie said with a smile at her nephew while Chris rolled his eyes and groaned.

“You’re both getting coal in your stockings, I’m sure of it,” Chris told them as he shook his head. “Awful, the two of you.”

“Shh, the previews are starting,” Ellie told him. “I’ve been looking forward to this movie since I found out about it. Mary Poppins was one of my favorite movies growing up.”

Chris smiled and wrapped his arms around her shoulder, pulling her against him as the previews played on the big screen.


End file.
